Hero Academy!
by nogard64
Summary: Chapter 1:Here We Come!....Chapter 2:Roommates Won't Talk!....Chapter 3:If I'm Late Again!
1. Chapter 1: Here We Come!

**ME:So you know this is my first Ben 10 fanfic so**

**it might not be so good at first!**

**Ben:I hope its real good!**

**ME:Thanks Ben!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben and Gwen are 12 now in a chance of luck Gwen got her Lucky girl powers

back and they just beat Kevin Eleven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were having a blast eating dinner when all of a sudden (**CRASH) **a metal

container like the one that the Omnitrix came in hit the ground near the RV and

almost destroyed it. Inside were 2 invitations to Hero Academy then all of a

sudden "You two Ben and Gwen Tennyson are hereby invited to attend our most

prestiges academy know to all only as Hero Academy." said the halogram "By

accepting this invitation you hereby accept to obey any and all rules and

regulations or face the consequses which inculde sepenstion, lost of privleges,

being expel, or inprisonment!" "So I have one question for you, do you or do you

not wish to accept this invitation?" "So grandpa can I go?" Ben and Gwen both

said in unison. "Well, I don't know." Max said "Plz?" Ben and Gwen both asked.

"Sure, why not? But if you go you must work hard got that?" said Max "YES!"

they said "We accept!" "Ok, you leave in five minutes." said the halogram.

"What five minutes!" they shouted "Get what you need." the halogram said

as it disapeared. "Alright all ready grandpa." they said "Bye!" as they were

transported to the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(At Hero Academy)_

"Welcome one and all! I would just like to say a few things. So first things first.

No Roaming the halls between 9:00pm-4:00am. No Boys sleeping in Girls

Dorms and No Girls sleeping in Boys Dorms! You will have four blocks a day

and they will be History Block, Study Block, P.E. Block ,and Free Block.

Breakfast will be served during the week from 6:00am-8:50am, First block

9:00am-10:20am, Second block 10:30am-11:50am, Lunch will be served

during the week from 12:00noon-12:30pm, Third block 12:40pm-2:00pm,

Fourth block 2:10pm-3:30pm, and Dinner will be served during the week

from 4:30pm-6:00pm, No Halls after 9:00pm, Lights Out at 11:00pm, and

Power Down at 12:00midnight. On the weekends Breakfast will be served from

6:00am-10:00am, Lunch will be served from 11:00am-1:00pm, Shopping on

Alpha 69-4 if grades aprove from 1:10pm-4:30pm, Dinner will be served from

4:00pm-7:00pm, The weekly game will start at 6:00pm and go on till it is either

over or it is 8:00pm in which case will continue tomorrow at 6:00pm until it is over

or in same case senario continue tomorrow until Wednesday in whch case will

be conidered a tie, Hoverboard lessons if grades aprove from 8:10pm-9:00pm,

On weekends No Halls after 10:00pm, Lights Out at 12:00midnight, Power Down

at 2:00am. Before I forget again if your late 4 time to a single class after the first

week you get a detention! I know you all just want to get to your dorm rooms and

meet your roommates but a word of warning we take stealing very seriously so if

your even thinking of the sort get it out of your head now unless you want to go

to prision.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ME:I hope you liked it!**

**Ben:You did an alright job.**

**Gwen:You did a great job. I just loved the speach!**

**Ben:I just knew you would find somthing so boring**

**and find some way to love it!**

**ME:Thanks Gwen and Ben that wasn't very nice!**

**Gwen:Next Chapter will hopefully be up by Thursday!**


	2. Chapter 2:Roommates Won't Talk!

**ME:I hope to get this up tomorrow night which would be early!**

**Ben:Can we just start already I want to meet my roommate!**

**Gwen:Ben don't rush him gueinus takes time!**

**ME:It's ok, well lets get started then!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Ok room 21 Boys Dorm.' thought to himself and went in. "Hey, you must be my

roomy." Ben said "So you must be Ben. Name's Zane!" said a boy with black hair,

blood-red eyes, wearing black shoes, a black shirt, and black pants who happened

to be laying on the top bunk. "So you know kid your lucky to get a room like this!

I have a few rules that will keep you out of trouble with me. Don't wake me up,

Don't touch my Remote or TV, You can watch the TV built into the bed, but if I hear it

you lose it so use the headphones, I lock the bed room door at 9:00pm during week

10:00pm on the weekends and it does not open from the outside even with the key

till 3:00am, No video games and such after 10:00pm unless I say so, Lights Out

means Lights Out, Oh and don't even think about using my personal spa! Got that?"

asked Zane "Yes." replied Ben 'He looks human to me' he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ok room 42 Girls Dorm.' thought Gwen to herself and went in. Then she saw a girl

laying on the top bunk in the they were assigned and she had blue hair, bright red

eyes, wearing a tight white t-shirt, white shoes, and very short jeans with horns

covered by her hair. "My name is Gwen, what's yours? Where are you from?

What do you like to do? Will you say anything?" asked Gwen "Yeah, call me Ren."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ben was sitting in the cafeteria alone when Gwen came over and sat next to him.

"Who is your roommate Gwen?" he asked "Her!" she said as she pointed to her

"Her name is Ren." she told him "Who is yours?" he pointed at him and said "Him.

I hate him!" "Why?" she asked "He started giving me rules when I walked in and his

name is Zane." he told her. "He is Captain of the the Shadow-Strikers not much is

known about him, but I do know he is holding tryouts next week!" she informed him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ME:Yes I get to put this up a whole 2 days early!**

**Gwen:That is such great news!**

**ME:Chater 3 is going to be up by Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3:If I'm Late Again!

**ME:What's up? Miss Me?**

**Gwen:I did.**

**Ben:Me to!**

**ME:I'm trying some thing new this time!**

**PS:There is a little section in here that might be rated "M"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**oooooooooooooooooo(Chapter 3:If I'm Late Again!)oooooooooooooooooo**

"If I'm late he will lock me out again. Crap! Two minutes till 10:00pm. Got to hurry!

Maybe I should use XLR8so I can get there before he locks me out! Going XLR8!"

said Ben. He made it there just one second to late he heard the lock on the (click)

'Maybe Gwen will let me sleep in her dorm room.' thought Ben. So here I go he

made it there in 21 seconds flat knocked on her door "Who is it?" Gwen asked

"Me, Ben!" he told her "Coming!" she said "What is it this time?" "Gwen he locked

me out again." he told her "Again?" she asked "Yup, again!" he told her "Come in."

she said "Ren! We have company." "Thanks Gwen!" he said. Then Ren walked in

with only a towel on. "Hey Ren." said Ben "Hey Ben." said Ren in return. "One of

these days Ben we are going to get caught and you are going to get in trobuble!"

said Gwen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(4:00am)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Ren and Ben woke up Gwen was heading out the door "Off to the Library."

said Gwen. "I'll be back going to my room to get changed. Ok, Ren?" asked Ben

"Sure." said Ren and Ben was off. Ben was at has room door and (click) it unlocked

and he went in and got changed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(4:30am)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ren I'm back!" said Ben as he walked in and he seen Ren in only a towel "Hey

Ren!" he said as he startled her so much that she droped her towel so she was

naked "Oops! Sorry Ren." Ben said as she picked up her towel "It's ok Ben. Just

let me get dressed." Ren told him "You won't tell Gwen will you?" he asked

"No, Ben I won't, this will be our little secret!" Ren told him "By the way Ben I'm

trying out for the Shadow-Strikers team just like you, is that not awesome?"

"Ren, I can not wait till tryouts!" he told her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo(10:00am)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright lets these people made the team!" shouted Zane "Ben, Drake, Sarah, Ren,

Jeremy, Jerry, Denise, Donna, and..." "This rocks we both made the team Ren!"

said Ben "Gwen all make the team. While I am here our first practice is next

Saturday at 9:00am-10:00am. So see you all later!" shouted Zane.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ME:I hope you liked this Chapter!**

**Ren:Can't wait for the next Chapter!**

**ME:Thanks alot Ren!**


	4. Chapter 4:First Practice!

me:hey guys sorry for being gone so long just needed some inspiration and incentive

ben:what in the world could take so long?

gwen:writer's block maybe?

me:yup it was wirter's block but i have more coming soon after this chapter

ren:that's good i hope you keep writing

me:i will and thanks ren you are a great help!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooooooooooooooo(chapter 4:first practice!)oooooooooooooooooo

hello and welcome to today s practice! said zane. as you know i m the team

captain, explained zane, and i happen to be the only active senior member of

this team. so you all know today we decide positions. said zane. ben then

asked ren what position do you want? i want to be a killer, ben! wow that

is the same position that i want! zane then said as some of you already know

the position known as the breaker is already taken and happens to be mine. zane

then continued i have also chosen a couple of positions for certain of you, he

then elaborated on that by saying for example, ren has been chosen to be one of

the killers so that means there is only one killer position left. zane then told

ren to go put on the uniform as he handed it to her. ren then went to go get

changed into it. okay, for the rest of you let s begin practice. now start

running laps! stated zane. you will run 21, laps each! yelled zane as ben

prepared to activate the omnitrix then as he was doing that gwen said ben, no

you shouldn t do that, it s wrong! ben replied but half the people here are

aliens though gwen! then gwen said but still oh fine! what ever. ben then

said okay, going xlr8! as he turned into the alien called xlr8. later on

after everybody finished their laps zane walked over to ben and said that

was good thinking, i think you should be a killer. he then said don t let

it go to your head. now so you all know i have chosen your positions, so line

up! after he said that everybody lined up. zane then announced the positions,

blockers jeremy and jerry gates sarah, denise, and donna towers gwen and

drake killers ren and ben and last but not least i ll be the breaker. for

those of you that are gates you will decide among yourselves who is where but,

so you know the most important gate is the center or main gate! zane explained.

okay, blockers, gates and, towers you will get in a group and practice blocking

and covering each other. killers you re with me and we will practice shooting.

zane instructed. ben you start with the ball, i want you to get past me and work

together with ren if you have to just get the ball past me and score. you got

that? zane asked yeah, yeah i got it. ben replied. ben took the ball passed

it to ren who made it look like she was going to pass it back while ben made it

look like he was going to receive it so zane blocked him. ren goes for the score

and zane blocks her as she passes it to ben who scores two points. good job! you

passed but, a real defense player won t make even close to being that easy. you

understand? zane said we know. ben and ren both said. later on we have to find

a team willing to practice with us so we can get used to working together as a

team. zane then explained. alright that s enough guys our first practice is now

officially over! zane shouted to the team.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo(the next day 8:00 am, sunday)oooooooooooooooooooooo

good morning students. we have a new student arriving today and as you

know it is rare that a new student comes after the school year has started

but we had a hard time locating him. he is also from earth which is rare that

we get students from there on normal occasions anyway. thank you! said the

announcer. cool we are getting a new student. you think you guys might know

him? ren asked ben and gwen. we have no idea who it might be ren. both gwen

and ben said. well it could be someone we know gwen you can t be sure. ben then

explained. oh yeah i almost forgot the student s name is kevin e. leven and he

will be arriving today so please be nice to him while also showing him what a joy

hero academy can be. thank you once again. said the announcer. oh my god it

can t be why him? ben asked. what do you mean ben? wondered ren. kevin was

an old rival of ben s and he was also our enemy. and ben we both know its him.

replied gwen. i know it s him. i just wish it wasn t. ben then explained to both

his cousin gwen and her roommate ren. gwen then explained kevin has the ability

to absorb energy through touch and tried to absorb the energy of the omnitrix and

use the powers he gained for evil and to frame ben and in the process he gained an

ugly form. i wonder if he is back to normal. ren looked at her friends in awe at

hearing about this new kid known as kevin eleven. and apparently he is arriving

today want to go see him ben or how about you ren? gwen asked. sure why not?

ren then replied to gwen. ben just replied by saying fine whatever! to gwen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me:okay don't worry the next chapter will be up in the next week or so

ben:really?

me:yes really!

gwen:that's good.

ren:i hope it keeps on going good.

me:thanks ren! 


End file.
